Saddie L Tunstall
by S13foreverfan101
Summary: John has a daughter named Saddie Louise Tunstall. She's known Doc since she was ten and hated him. But now, shes falling in love with him.plz reveiw
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you," Doc whined as I gave him back his journal.

"Good," I said, smiling.

My name is Saddie L. Tunstall and I am John Tunstall's daughter. My dad has been taking in boys who don't have a place to go since I was ten. First came Josiah G. Scurlock. Then Dick, Charlie, Steve, then Chavez. He took in Josiah (Doc) a week after my mother died. Me and him haven't gotten along since. Just recently, he took in William H. Bony, Billy for short. He gets on my nerves more than Doc ever did.

"I'll tell you something Chavez," I overheard Steve one time. "That kid never shuts his pie hole."

"Just like you?" Chavez spat.

I had personally liked Chavez better than any of 'em. I respected Dick for being the quietest and most mature, but Chavez understood me. I'd be surprised if he didn't understand everyone.

"Nup," Steve disagreed. "Just like you." He lodged a wad of chew in his mouth and flounced off.

That was one thing about Steve that I never liked: he had no manners.

I'm about Doc's age, Billy's height, and Steve's weight. I have blue-green eyes and long, sandy blonde hair.

Although Doc and I where twenty, we still fought like children. As I said, my dad has been taking homeless boys in since I was ten and Doc was the first. I didn't think of him as my brother like I do Chavez, a friend like Dick, or a no one like Billy. He wasn't someone I didn't talk to like Charlie, or someone I wouldn't talk to like Steve. He was just . . . there; sometimes I noticed him, sometimes I didn't. When I did, I was mostly taunting him or punching him. I've done a lot of physical damage to his things and probably caused a lot of emotional pain. Although I knew he was tough and could handle himself, I started to feel bad.

Because of what I did to him when we were younger, he wont accept my apologies or accept the fact that I want to be my friend.

"I'm sorry Doc," I said after he flipped through his journal to see if all his poems and notes were intact.

"If there's one thing I know about you Saddie," he began, smiling. "It's that you're never sorry."

I held strongly to his innocent gaze and repeated my self. "I'm sorry Doc."

He stifled a small, hurt filled laugh and shook his head.

"I mean it."

"Doc, Saddie," John called. "Come get your dinner."

I fallowed Doc out of the room and to the dinner table.

"Hi Saddie," Steve said with his mouth full.

"Hey Steve," I greeted back, taking a seat next to Doc.


	2. Chapter 2

"Saddie took my journal," Doc said after taking a swig of water.

"Saddie took my journal," I mimicked, my mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," he snapped.

"I'll talk however I want, Josiah."

"Will you two just stop fighting?" My dad yelled.

I nodded and took my plate into the kitchen to clean it off. Doc fallowed.

"I'm sorry," he started, placing his plate in the sink on top of mine.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

He looked down and smiled his usual stop-being-mean-to-me-I'm-so-innocent, smile.

"I should be the one apologizing."

"I didn't think you would," he said, his head still bowed.

"I'm not that heartless," I said, offended.

"I never said you were." He brought his head up again and looked in my eyes.

"You know, you're not like anyone of the other boys Doc," I said, trying my best not to sound like I was lying.

"Guys," Charlie yelled, sounding happy. "Come get some pie."

I smiled at Doc.

We never usually get pie, and it was really rare when we did.

"Let's go," he said, smiling back.

We walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room.

"Here," Chavez said, handing Doc and I a plate full of pie.

"Thanks," I said, taking a seat.

Doc pulled out the chair next to me and sat.

"Did you guys make up?" My dad asked.

I nodded, my mouth full of pie.

"I'm surprised," Steve said, spitting out bits of pie as he spoke.

Doc whipped pie away from his face and gave Steve a disgusted look.

"Billy," my dad spoke. "You haven't spoken all day, are you okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm all right. This sure is some good pie." He laughed his annoying laugh.

It seemed like no matter how hard you tried, that laugh fallows you everywhere. God, I swear I hear that laugh in my sleep! It's so annoying.

Charlie had his pie down faster than Steve could even shoot a barrel.

"Dang Charlie," Dick yelped. "Maybe you should slow down some so the rest of us could finish."

Charlie reddened. "Sorry."

We all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, while the boys were reading, I went up to the small  
bedroom Doc and I shared to go to bed. I took my hair beret out and  
watched my long, blonde hair fall to my lower back. I gazed in the  
mirror and sighed.  
"He'd never love me," I murmured, studying my features in the mirror.  
Doc hated me, plain and simple. No matter how much I tried, it was  
pointless.  
I ran a finger down my jaw. I thought I was fairly pretty with my blue  
eyes, my long blonde hair, pink lips, and red cheeks. I was very  
slim and very pale.  
I glanced at Doc's journal on the dresser. I'd always wonder what he  
wrote about, always sitting away from me and the other boys. I picked  
it up and, carefully, opened it.  
I read through several poems, but I only found interest in a few.  
Sorrowful  
Aggravating  
Daring  
Dramatic  
Irritating  
Energetic  
I laughed at seeing what words Doc could come up with about me, but  
read on. I found one crossed out but it was still legible. 

Your blonde hair falls to your waist  
You tend to do everything in haste  
You always seem like you have no clue, but still I love you

Your lips are the color of a rose  
In your hair are always bows  
You always smell sweat, yet you never keep your things neat

When I see you, my heart shatters, like nothing else in the world  
matters.

I shook my head after reading the poem. I heard the doorknob twist and  
hurriedly put it away.  
"Hey Doc," I said, smiling. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, New Year's Eve to be exact, Chavez, Charlie, Doc, Dick, Billy, Steve, and I went outside to practice shooting (well for Chavez, throwing knives). It felt really nice outside that day.

Chavez stood up and aligned himself perfectly even with one of our fence posts. He drew his hand back and flung the knife as hard as he could, his braded ponytail trailing behind him. Just then, someone shot the barrel next to him and everyone dived for cover. Just as soon as it happened, we heard a maniacal laugh and sighed. We looked up on the roof and there was Billy, sitting cross-legged, and holding two guns.

"Regulators," John called. "We dance."

We looked amongst each other, smiles crossing our faces.

I then pranced on up the stairs and into my room before Doc could. I decided I would where a dress for once (the only time I'd ever worn a dress was the few days I went to church with my dad).

Doc's POV

_Great,_ I thought as I heard Saddie and my bedroom door slam. _She's going to take forever._

I walked slowly up the stairs, wondering how long she would take. I got to the door and knocked.

"One second," Saddie called.

"Hurry," I called back.

I heard her sigh.

A minute or two later, the door opened and there was Saddie; dressed in a fine, wine red velvet dress that encircled her ankles. She was warring black, button up boots that went just below where the dress ended. I looked up and saw her hair was pined back with a bow; only her long bangs hanging out. The thing that surprised me was that she was warring make up. I could actually tell she was a girl-a beautiful one at that-.

"I-I-can-I use the room now?" I stammered, trying to maintain eye contact.

She laughed. "Sure, You can Doc."

Saddie's POV

When I opened the door, Doc stared at me, eyes wide, mouth gaping. I couldn't help but smile. I'd thought he didn't like me, the poems he wrote about me told me otherwise. I decided I wouldn't tell him I liked him, but to play hard-to-get and make him fall for me more. It was a very deceitful strategy, but then again, I was definitely an underhanded person. It seemed easy when I thought about it, but I found myself falling more in love with him than the other way around. Anyone probably would have guessed that I would do such a thing. People thought of me as wicked, some even thought of me as cold-blooded and unfeeling.

Whenever I looked into Doc's blue, pleading eyes, I felt guilty. I felt guilty for treating him badly and toying with his feelings. But I told myself that I'd have to get over it or I'd become weak like my mother was.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by Billy's unrestrained laughter.

Simultaneously, Doc and I glanced at Billy giving him an aggravated look.

"You can get ready now," I said, startling Doc.

He nodded and pushed past me hurriedly.

After I heard the door shut behind me, I made my way down the stairs.

Suddenly, everything went quiet and all eyes fell on me.

"Well ain't you pretty," Chavez said, smiling.

"You actually look like a girl," Billy yelped, making only himself laugh.

"Wow," was all Charlie could say at Billy's aggravating annoyance.

Dick cleared his throat and straightened up.

I looked over at Steve who was unnaturally quiet. His chew filled mouth was hanging slightly open and his eyes were wide.

A minute later, Doc strode down the stairs, his blonde hair perfectly combed back except for his long bangs that always seemed to flip back no matter how hard he tried to push them out of his face.

"Go tell John we can go now," Dick ordered Billy.

"Yes sir," Billy responded, leaving the room.

"You look nice Doc," I said.

He stifled a laugh and smiled. "Thanks, you do to."

"She looks weird," Steve protested. Everybody could tell Steve didn't even try to groom himself. His hair was always a mess, he always had dirt smeared on his face, he always wore ragged cloths, and always spat out spit mixed with chew wherever he went.

"You guys ready?" My dad asked. He glanced at me and stopped in his tracks. "Saddie," he murmured. "You look beautiful."

"Naw," I protested. "I just look like a girl, but don't get use to it."

He nodded and led us out of the house.

I rode my horse between Dick and Doc the whole time.

"Are you having any trouble there Miss?" Dick turned around to ask.

"Yea, as big as that dress is, I thought you wouldn't even be able to fit on the horse," Doc agreed.

"It's not that big," I murmured.

"Just be careful not to fall off when we get there," Billy snickered. "Everyone would be able to see your underwear."

I rolled my eyes as he started to laugh. "It wasn't funny," I shouted. "Now shut yer trap before I ride over there and beat you!"

"Billy got told by a girl," Chavez taunted.

"I ain't kidding either, Chavez."

"I bet you aren't," he agreed.


End file.
